Стенограммы/Настоящие сёстры
Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Ах. Это чудесный запах морковных блинчиков? М-м, божественно. И аромат свежего яблочного сока. А-ах... И запах... дыма. Дыма? Дыма! А-а! :Крошка Бель: Рарити! Я собиралась подать тебе завтрак в постель. :Рарити: Ах... :"Магнум": Доброе утро, Рарити! :Рарити: Папа? Мама? :"Магнум": Крошка Бель сама приготовила этот аппетитный завтрак. :Рарити: Я... догадалась. Я не знала, что можно сжечь сок. :Перл: Я даю ей уроки. Не удивлюсь, если она получит знак отличия кулинара к тому времени, когда мы вернёмся из отпуска. :Рарити: Отпуск? Сейчас? То есть, уже на этой неделе? Это... яблочный соус? :Крошка Бель: Нет. Тост. Мы ведь сёстры, поэтому вместе нам будет очень весело. Заберу свои вещи из папиной повозки. :Рарити: Вы... уедете всего лишь на неделю? Это... семь дней? :Перл: И семь ночей. Я знаю, ты хотела бы проводить больше времени со своей младшей сестрой. :"Магнум": Будешь есть? :Рарити: Но у меня столько дел. Ах, что ж... Значит, "провести время с сестрой" - это ещё один пункт списке. :Крошка Бель: Самое необходимое. :Рарити: Так. Сначала сделаем уборку на кухне. :Крошка Бель: Уборку: Но... мы даже не поели. :Рарити: Знаешь, Крошка Бель, я ценю твои старания, но этот завтрак есть нельзя. Он сгорел. :Крошка Бель: А вот и нет. :Рарити: Не переживай, милая. Я приготовлю нормальный завтрак. :Крошка Бель: Тебе помочь? :Рарити: О! А, да. Секундочку. Я только начну. :Крошка Бель: Рарити! Я же хотела тебе помочь. :Рарити: Ну да. Ты можешь... разложить гарнир по тарелкам. :Крошка Бель: Ты о петрушке? :Рарити: Подожди! Аккуратнее. Не спеши. Нет, это слишком медленно. Осторожно! Назад! Всё должно быть идеально. :Крошка Бель: А-а! Ой. :Рарити: Неплохо... :Рарити: Ах! Нужно приниматься за работу. Ты сможешь унести эти грязные полотенца? :Крошка Бель: Без проблем. Я буду помогать. :Рарити: Крошка Бель! :Крошка Бель: Я говорила, что могу помочь. Сюрприз! :Рарити: Правда? Ты выстирала мой дорогой свитер с уникальным рисунком! Я с таким трудом достала эту вещь! :Крошка Бель: Подумаешь. :Рарити: Подумаешь? После этой стирки он мне будет... ой. Мал. :Крошка Бель: О. Прости. :Рарити: Что ж. За работу. Займёмся творчеством. :Крошка Бель: Прости. :Рарити: Не натвори глупостей. Пожалуйста. :Крошка Бель: Я хотела сделать что-нибудь приятное для своей сестры. :Крошка Бель: Ах. Как же скучно. Когда Рарити закончит свою работу? :Рарити: Не натвори глупостей. :Крошка Бель: Я не натворю глупостей, если буду рисовать. Эх, чего-то не хватает. :Крошка Бель: Привет, Рарити. Это особый рисунок :Рарити: кричит О нет! Ты взяла эти камни? :Крошка Бель: Ну... да. Но... у тебя в мастерской есть ещё. :Рарити: Но это очень редкие голубые сапфиры! Они нужны мне для отделки костюмов очень важного заказчика! :Крошка Бель: Ой... Прости. :Рарити: Ах... Крошка Бель. Что же мне с тобой делать? :Крошка Бель: О! Мы можем рисовать. Кататься на велосипеде. Играть в шахматы. Петь песни. Ловить лягушек. Или... :Рарити: Я не об этом! :Крошка Бель: Ой... :Рарити: Теперь нужно найти точно такие же камни. :Крошка Бель: Я помогу тебе. :Рарити: Нет! Нет, спасибо. Можешь собрать всю эту бумагу и аккуратно её сложить. Положить ручки и карандаши туда, где взяла. И, пожалуйста, найди для себя занятие, после которого мне не придётся заниматься уборкой. :Крошка Бель: Ой. почему я ничего не могу сделать правильно? :Рарити: Крошка Бель? Я дома. Крошка Бель? А-а! :Крошка Бель: Сюрприз! :Рарити: Моя... комната для вдохновения! Что ты сделала? Что ты сделала?! :Крошка Бель: Когда я увидела весь этот беспорядок, то решила сделать уборку. :Рарити: Это не просто беспорядок! Это творческий беспорядок! Здесь я работала над своей новой линией одежды! А... а ты... ты пришла и всё убрала! :Крошка Бель: Когда я устраиваю беспорядок, ты огорчаешься. :Рарити: Но это мой беспорядок, в моей комнате! Теперь мне придётся начать сначала. :Крошка Бель: Я... я думала, ты... будешь рада. :Рарити: Рада?! Рада?! Мне нужно побыть одной. Хм! :Эппл Блум: Крошка Бель, как тебе живётся с Рарити? :Крошка Бель: А-а, великолепно! :Эппл Блум: А? :Крошка Бель: Мне бы хотелось вместе сделать что-нибудь особенное, чтобы я ничего не испортила. :Эппл Блум: О! Соревнование "Настоящие сёстры". Мы с Эпплджек принимаем в нём участие каждый год. И вы с Рарити могли бы посоревноваться с другими командами. :Крошка Бель: Ах, отличный способ провести время вместе. Рарити понравится эта замечательная идея. :Рарити: Какая нелепая идея. Соревнование в яблочном саду. Там, наверное... кхм, очень... грязно. :Крошка Бель: И что? Повсюду тебе мерещится беспорядок. :Рарити: Крошка Бель! Что за тон? Я всё ещё твоя старшая сестра. :Крошка: Да. И ты бы согласилась пойти туда, если бы заботилась обо мне. :Рарити: Крошка Бель. Честно говоря, играть в эти глупые игры в грязи просто дикость. С сестрой или без неё. :Крошка Бель: Ладно. Тогда... я одна попробую принять участие в этом конкурсе. И вообще, теперь я буду обходиться без старшей сестры! :Рарити: А? А?! Значит, ты больше не нуждаешься во мне? Вот как? К твоему сведению, мне жилось бы куда лучше без сестры! :Крошка Бель: Что ж, кажется, мы наконец-то пришли к соглашению. Нам обеим не нужна сестра! :Рарити: Идёт! :Крошка Бель: Идёт! Прощай, не-сестра! :Рарити: Хм! :Эпплджек: Дикость? Она сказала, что соревнования "Настоящие сёстры" - дикость? :Эппл Блум: Да! Дикость! Стой. Как это? :Крошка Бель: Это не только о встрече. Она считает дикой меня. :Эпплджек: Милая, так Рарити думает практически обо всём. :Эппл Блум: Что значит "дикий"? :Эпплджек: То есть, "невоспитанный, с плохими манерами". Вот именно. Дай Рарити немного времени, она придёт. Сёстры всегда так поступают. :Крошка Бель: Только не Рарити. :Эпплджек: Идём. У нас осталась незаконченная работа. Ты нам поможешь? :Крошка Бель: Вы хотите, чтобы я вам помогла? Но я всё испорчу. :Эпплджек: Брось, что за глупости? Смотри. Хе-хе. :Эппл Блум: смеётся :Эпплджек: Молодец, Эппл Блум. :Крошка Бель: Это работа? :Эпплджек: Поскольку битые яблоки продавать нельзя, мы отдаём их свиньям. :Эппл Блум: Мы превращаем работу в игру. Попробуешь? :Крошка Бель: А... ладно. Ох! Да-а, это нелегко. :Эппл Блум: Поэтому мы работаем... :Эпплджек и Эппл Блум: ...Вместе. :Крошка Бель: Хм. Рарити не будет работать в команде. :Рарити: Ох! Вся моя работа испорчена! И всё из-за Крошки Бель. Ах, обычно здесь такой беспорядок. А! Есть идея! Это гениально! Я назову это "Модная радуга". Вот если бы Крошка Бель... Кхм, это неважно. Ей всё равно нельзя трогать мои вещи без спросу. Хм! :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! Вперёд. :Крошка Бель: Здесь вы делаете... сок? Рарити наказала бы меня, если бы я поставила виноградный сок рядом с её драгоценными нарядами. :Эппл Блум: Это же глупо. :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум... :Крошка Бель: Пожалуйста, Эпплджек, она не специально. :Эппл Блум: смеётся :Эпплджек: Ну что ты на это скажешь, маленькая проказница? :Рарити: А теперь платье из моей новой коллекции нужно постирать. Ах! Мой свитер. Не могу поверить, что Крошка Бель... О, моя Опал. Крошка Бель как будто знала, что этот свитер будет тебе впору. Будем считать, что ей невероятно повезло, всё закончилось благополучно. Хм! :Эпплджек: Эппл Блум! :Эппл Блум: Я слышу! :Крошка Бель: Ух ты. Они всё делают сообща. :Эпплджек: Вот так мы это делаем, сестрёнка. :Овца: Можно было просто попроси-ить. :Крошка Бель: Рарити никогда меня не поддерживает. :Рарити: Отлично. Ещё один, и ансамбль будет завершён. Гр-р. Крошка Бель! Ну где её глупая поделка? О, Крошка Бель. Моя единственная сестра! Что я натворила? Я могла бы провести всё это время с тобой. А я только и делала, что жаловалась! Как же та-ак? Нет! Я должна её вернуть. Я должна! Обещаю, я больше никогда не оставлю свою сестрёнку! :Рарити: Ах! Крошка Бель! О, я искала тебя буквально повсюду. :Крошка Бель: Привет. Не-сестра. Что ты здесь делаешь? Будь осторожна, ты можешь испачкаться. :Рарити: О, Крошка Бель. Я хочу извиниться. Мне очень, очень нужна сестра. :Крошка Бель: И мне очень нужна сестра. Я провела это, проведя целый день с Эпплджек и Эппл Блум. :Рарити: смеётся Крошка Бель, я так рада услышать это от тебя... :Крошка Бель: И поэтому теперь Эпплджек будет моей старшей сестрой. :Рарити: Что?! :Эпплджек: Что?! :Эппл Блум: Что?! :Крошка Бель: Настоящая сестра - это та, которая любит свою сестру и заботится о ней. Эпплджек именно такая. :Эпплджек: Ха-ха, Крошка Бель, ты немного торопишься. :Эппл Блум: И потом. Она моя сестра! :Эпплджек: Да, э-э... :Крошка Бель: Или... она должна стать твоей сестрой, чтобы ты наконец узнала, как нужно себя вести. :Эпплджек: Э, вообще-то, э-э... :Рарити: Меня не нужно учить, как быть хорошей сестрой, уверяю! Крошка Бель, я научу тебя готовить моё любимое блюдо. Или покажу тебе, как можно украсить твою гриву. Ведь это будет так весело! :Крошка Бель: Ха. Ты хочешь, чтобы я пошла с тобой домой, и мы делали только то, что хочешь делать ты? :Рарити: А, да. :Крошка Бель: забудь об этом. :Эппл Блум: Мы всё ещё сёстры, да? :Рарити: Да. С извинением ничего не вышло. Эпплджек, почему на твоём фоне я кажусь такой плохой? :Эпплджек: Ха-ха-ха. О, Рарити, ты снова думаешь только о себе. Между сёстрами очень важна взаимопомощь. Ты так много берёшь, и ничего не отдаёшь взамен. :Рарити: Это неправда! Я даю уроки, мудрые советы... :Эпплджек: Но ты не идёшь на уступки. Отношения между сёстрами похожи на... пирог. У тебя могут быть чудесные яблоки, а у неё мука первого сорта. Но только вместе вы сможете сделать отличный яблочный пирог. :Рарити: Иначе у нас останутся лишь испорченные фрукты и тесто. Ах! Я знаю, что мне нужно делать! Надеюсь, ещё не поздно. :Крошка Бель: Да. Пожалуй, хорошо, что здесь нет Рарити. Глядя на это, она бы сразу сказала: "Дикость". :Эппл Блум: Какая огромная свинья! :Эпплджек: Они такие милые. :Крошка Бель: Рарити бы так не сказала. Рарити О, ужас. Отвратительное чудовище. На всё это невозможно смотреть. :Эпплджек: Сейчас начнётся! :Крошка Бель: Ладно. Вы развлекайтесь, а у меня нет сестры, чтобы тоже участвовать. А? :Эппл Блум: Теперь есть! :Эпплджек: Поскольку мы с Эппл Блум приходим сюда каждый год... :Эппл Блум: ...моя сестра соревнуется вместе с тобой. :Эпплджек: Всё верно. :Крошка Бель: Неужели! :Эппл Блум: Это на один день! Один. День. :Бабуля Смит: Это штука работает? Она включена? Ало? Правда? Я не умею обращаться со всеми этими современными устройствами. А теперь то, чего вы так ждали. Мы проводим соревнование за звание "настоящие сёстры". Бр-р. В общем, большие гонки. В этом году у нас пять команд. Прошу всех выстроиться вдоль линии финиша. Слышите? На линии старта. Я так и сказала. :Крошка Бель: Это мы. :Эппл Блум: Один. День. Удачи! :Бабуля Смит: Пусть победят самые дружные сёстры. На старт. Внимание. Марш! :Крошка Бель: Ты в порядке, Эпплджек? :Крошка Бель: Эпплджек, помоги! :Крошка Бель: У тебя всё получится. :Эппл Блум: О, надо же! Вы почти победили. :Крошка Бель: Спасибо, Эпплджек. Ты удивительная. Это неважно, что мы не победили. Это было так здорово! Рарити? Но... где Эпплджек? Я не понимаю. :Эпплджек: Ха-ха. Мы поменялись местами в первой же яме. :Крошка Бель: То есть, мы участвовали в соревновании вместе? :Рарити: Кронечно, сестрёнка. Ну, не считая старта. :Эппл Блум: Зато финишировали вместе! :Крошка Бель: Значит, вы придумали это вместе? :Все, кроме Крошки Бель: Угу. :Крошка Бель: И это всё ради меня? :Рарити: Нас. Ради нас. Видишь? Мы яблочный пирог. :Крошка Бель: А? :Рарити: Я потом объясню. А сейчас мы должны это отметить. :Все, кроме Рарити: Да! :Крошка Бель: Где? :Рарити: В салоне красоты. :Все, кроме Рарити: смеются :Рарити: Нет, я серьёзно. :Рарити: Итак. Что мы напишем Принцессе? :Крошка Бель: Я начну. :Крошка Бель: Сестра - это лучшее, что есть на свете. Но иногда с ней бывает непросто. :Рарити: Согласна. :Рарити: Быть сестрой - замечательно. Но это требует немалых усилий. Необходимо идти на компромисс. Понимать, что мы очень разные. Но главное - нужно научиться весело проводить время вместе. Даже если при этом придётся немного испачкаться. :Крошка Бель: Как следует испачкаться! :Рарити: Немного. :Крошка Бель: Как следует! :Рарити: Немного испачкаться! :Крошка Бель: Как... :Спайк: Стоп-стоп-стоп. Как насчёт чего-то среднего? Ну, просто "испачкаться", и всё. :Рарити и Крошка Бель: Идёт! |-| Английская стенограмма = :chirping :Rarity: in sleep Oh... Are those sweet... carrot... pancakes I smell? gasp Mmm, how divine, num num num num. The aroma... spiced warm apple cider. sniff Ahh, and, the smell of... smoke... smoke? Smoke?! screams :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Rrgh, you ruined the surprise! I was gonna serve you breakfast in bed! :Rarity: sigh :Rarity: inhales :Magnum: Well! G'mornin', Rarity! :Rarity: Father! Mother! :Magnum: I'll have you know that Sweetie Belle here cooked this yummy lookin' breakfast all on her own. :Rarity: I... figured. sniffs I didn't know you could burn juice. :"Pearl": I've been giving her lessons. I wouldn't be surprised if she's got a cutie mark in fancy cooking by the time we get back from our vacation. :Rarity: Vacation? Is that this week? As in 'starting this very instant' this week?! Uurh. Let me guess: apple sauce? :Sweetie Belle: Nope. Toast! We're gonna have the bestest time two sisters could ever have! I'm gonna go grab my stuff from Dad's wagon. :Rarity: So, now, when you say 'a week'... is that, um, seven whole days? :"Pearl": And six nights, I know! Such a short time to spend with your little sis. :Magnum: You gonna eat that? :Rarity: But I've got such a long to-do list. Oh well, I suppose 'spend time with your sister' will just have to be added to the list. :crash :Sweetie Belle: Just a few necessities. :honks :Rarity: Now, let's get that kitchen all cleaned up. :Sweetie Belle: Cleaned up? But we haven't even eaten yet. :Rarity: Well now, Sweetie Belle, I appreciate the gesture, but we simply can't eat this breakfast; it's burnt. :Sweetie Belle: It's not that burnt. :Rarity: Never fear, my dear, I'll get a proper breakfast going. :Sweetie Belle: Can I help? :Rarity: Oh, er, of course, er, in one moment, Sweetie Belle. Let me just get things started. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity! I thought you said I was gonna help! :Rarity: You are! You... can... put the garnish on the plates. :Sweetie Belle: You mean this parsley? :Rarity: Okay, now, easy! It has to be just right! No need to rush. No! That's too slow. Careful! Back up! Looking for perfection here... :Sweetie Belle: Whoa, whoa! :crash :Rarity: Not... bad. :Rarity: gasp There are some things I must attend to. Can you take the dirty towels to the laundry room? :Sweetie Belle: No problem, I'll make myself useful! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: I told you I'd make myself useful. Surprised? :Rarity: Am I? You washed my incredibly expensive one-of-a-kind designer crocheted wool sweater! Do you know how hard these things are to come by? :Sweetie Belle: What's the big deal? :Rarity: The big deal is that in the heat of the sun, wool... shrinks. :Sweetie Belle: Oh. Sorry. :Rarity: Nng... Well. Back to work. I must create. :Sweetie Belle: Sorry? :Rarity: Huh. Stay out of trouble, okay? Please? :Sweetie Belle: I just wanted to do something nice for my sister. :Sweetie Belle: Raargh, I'm so bored! When is Rarity gonna finish her work? :Rarity: Sweetie Belle's mind Stay out of trouble, okay? :Sweetie Belle: I never got in trouble for drawing. Hmm. This needs something... :Sweetie Belle: Hi, Rarity! I made a special drawing for y– :Rarity: screams Oh no! Did you use these gems?! :Sweetie Belle: Well, yes, but I know you'll have more in your work room... :Rarity: But, but these are extremely rare baby blue sapphires! I need them for an outfit for an extremely important client! :Sweetie Belle: Oh. Sorry. :Rarity: sigh Sweetie Belle, what am I going to do with you? :Sweetie Belle: Oh! We could paint together, we could ride bikes, play chess, sing a song, catch frogs, pillow fight– :Rarity: That's not what I meant! :Sweetie Belle: Oh. :Rarity: Now I have to go and find some more of these gems! :Sweetie Belle: I'll go with you and help! :Rarity: No! No thank you. You can help by picking up these papers and stacking them, neatly. Put the pens and pencils back exactly where you found them, and please find something to do that doesn't create a large mess for me to clean up! :Sweetie Belle: Geez Louise, can't I do anything right? :Rarity: Sweetie Belle! I'm back! Sweetie Belle? in shock :Sweetie Belle: Surprise! :Rarity: My- ee- bleh- My inspiration room! What did you do? What did you do?! :Sweetie Belle: When I saw the big mess in your room, I thought I'd clean it up for you. :Rarity: This wasn't a mess! It was organized chaos! I was just about finished planning my new fashion line, and, and you, you, you went and, and you– and you put everything away! :Sweetie Belle: But every time I make a mess, you get upset! :Rarity: But this was my mess in my house! And now I have to start from scratch! :Sweetie Belle: But, I thought it would make you happy! :Rarity: Happy?! Happy?! I– teeth I just need some time alone. Hm! :Apple Bloom: How's the sleepover at Rarity's goin'? :Sweetie Belle: Rarity Why, it's smashing! :Apple Bloom: Huh? :Sweetie Belle: I just wish we could do something special together that didn't include me goofing anything up. :Apple Bloom: The Sisterhooves Social! Applejack an' I do it every year! You an' Rarity can compete against other sister teams in all these neat events! :Sweetie Belle: That sounds like the perfect way for us to hang out! Rarity will think it's an excellent idea. :Rarity: What a ridiculous idea. A contest at Sweet Apple Acres? It doesn't sound... very... clean. :Sweetie Belle: So, what, now you're back to hating messes? :Rarity: Sweetie Belle, watch your tone! I am still your big sister. :Sweetie Belle: Right! And any sister who cares about her sister goes! :Rarity: Sweetie Belle...! Honestly! Playing silly little games in the dirt is just... uncouth! With or without a sister. :Sweetie Belle: Well then! Maybe, maybe I'll try the Sisterhooves Social without a sister! In fact, I think I'll try the rest of my'' life'' without a sister! :Rarity: gasp Oh, I'm the one who's ruining your life?! Really?! Have you looked around this place?'' I'm'' the one who'd be better off with no sister! :Sweetie Belle: Well it looks like we finally agree on something! Neither of us needs a sister! :Rarity: Deal! :Sweetie Belle: Deal! Goodbye, un-sister! :Rarity: Hmph! :Applejack: 'Uncouth'? She said the Sisterhooves Social was 'uncouth'? :Apple Bloom: Yeah! Uncouth? belch Wait. What's uncouth? :Sweetie Belle: It's not just the Social. She thinks I'm uncouth. :Applejack: Honey, Rarity thinks everything's uncouth. :Apple Bloom: mouth full What's uncouth? :Applejack: It means uncivil. Y'know, bad mannered? :Apple Bloom: belch :Applejack: Exactly. Sweetie Belle, just give Rarity some time. She'll come around. Sisters always do. :Sweetie Belle: Not sisters like Rarity. :Applejack: Come on, now. Apple Bloom and I got some chores to finish up on. Maybe you can help! :Sweetie Belle: You sure you want me to help? I just mess everything up! :Applejack: Oh, come on, that's just stinkin' thinkin'. Watch! :Applejack and Apple Bloom: laughing :Applejack: Good catch there, Apple Bloom! Whoo! :Applejack and Apple Bloom: laughing :Sweetie Belle: This is a chore? :Applejack: Since we can't sell the bruised apples, we gotta collect them all for the pigs to eat. :Apple Bloom: It's a lot of work, so we make a game of it. Wanna try? :Sweetie Belle: Um, okay. Ow! You're right, it is hard work. :Apple Bloom: That's why we do it... :Applejack and Apple Bloom: Together! :Sweetie Belle: Huh, Rarity never wants to do chores together. :Rarity: Ugh, all that work ruined, thanks to Sweetie Belle. Oh my. It's usually a big mess in here. gasp Id-ee-a! This is genius! I shall call it 'full spectrum fashions'! If Sweetie Belle hadn't– throat Well, no matter. She still shouldn't have touched my things without permission. Hm! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! You're up! :Sweetie Belle: You're... making... grape juice? Rarity would call the fashion police on me if I got grape juice anywhere near her precious outfits. :Apple Bloom: Well, that's silly! :Applejack: Apple Bloom... :Sweetie Belle: Please, Applejack, she didn't mean– :Apple Bloom: Whoa! laughing :Applejack: How d'you like them grapes, y'little whippersnapper! :Apple Bloom: That tickles! laughing :Rarity: Now to get these fabrics washed for my fabulous new line. Ooh, my favorite sweater... I just can't believe that Sweetie Belle. :Opalescence: yowls :Rarity: Oh, Opal-wopal! It's as if Sweetie Belle knew the sweater was perfect for you. And Sweetie Belle should consider herself perfectly lucky that this thoughtless mishap turned out all right. Hm. :baaing :Applejack: Apple Bloom! :Apple Bloom: Got it, sis! :Sweetie Belle: Wow. It's as if they were just one pony. :Applejack and Apple Bloom: Yee-haw! :Applejack: Way to corral some critters, sis! :Sheep: You coulda just a-a-a-asked. :Sweetie Belle: Rarity never high-hoofs me. :Rarity: Perfect! Just one more, and this ensemble is fini! Rrgh, Sweetie Belle! Where's her silly little arts and crafts project? :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle! My one and only sister! What have I done? All the time I could have spent with you was wasted complaining and wishing you were gone! crying Woe is me! No! I must get her back! I must! As Celestia is my witness, I shall never be sisterless again! :Rarity: gasp Sweetie Belle! Oh, I have been galloping all over looking for you. I– :Sweetie Belle: Oh hello, un-sister. What are you doing here? Better be careful, you might get some dust on you. :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie Belle, I want to apologize. I am not better off without a sister. :Sweetie Belle: I'm not better off without a sister either. Spending the day with Applejack and Apple Bloom made me realize that. :Rarity: Oh, Sweetie, you don't know how happy I am to hear– :Sweetie Belle: And that's why I'm adopting Applejack as my big sister! :Rarity: What?! :Applejack: What?! :Apple Bloom: What?! :Sweetie Belle: A sister is someone who loves and takes care of another sister. Applejack's a real sister. :Applejack: H-Hold on, Sweetie Belle. Don't get ahead of yourself here. :Apple Bloom: Besides, she's my big sister! :Applejack: Yeah, um– :Sweetie Belle: Rarity Or maybe she should be your sister, so she could teach you what a good sister is supposed to be! :Applejack: Heh, um, actually, I– :Rarity: But I don't need lessons on being a good sister, I-I promise! Listen! I'll show you how to cook my favorite quiche! Or, or, I'll show you the proper way to beautify your mane. Won't that be fun? Hm? :Sweetie Belle: Hm! You want me to go home with you, so we can do what you wanna do? :Rarity: Uh... yes? :Sweetie Belle: Just forget it! :Apple Bloom: We're still sisters, right? :Rarity: Well, that apology went swimmingly. Applejack, why do you have to be so good and make me look so bad? :Applejack: chuckles Oh Rarity, once again you're thinkin' about yourself. Bein' sisters is a give and take. You've been doin' a whole lotta takin', but you haven't been doin' a whole lotta givin'. :Rarity: But of course I give. I give lessons. Reasonable demands. :Applejack: But ya never give in. Bein' sisters is like... apple pie. You can have amazin' apples, and you can have a wonderfully crispy crust, but only together you can have a perfect apple pie. :Rarity: But apart, all we are is just a pile of mush and some crumbly dry mess... gasp I know what I need to do! I just hope it isn't too late! :Sweetie Belle: Well, I guess it's a good thing Rarity isn't here. Do I see 'uncouth' written all over this contest? :Apple Bloom: Look at the size of that pig! :Applejack: He sure is a cutie. :Sweetie Belle: That's the last word Rarity would use. Rarity Oh my, what a repulsive monstrosity! This thing needs a head to toe makeover! :Applejack: It's almost time! :Sweetie Belle: Well, you two have fun. Sure wish I had a sister to run the race with. Huh? :Apple Bloom: You do now! :Applejack: AB and I figured since we do this every year... :Apple Bloom: I'd let you borrow my sis so you can give it a try! :Applejack: Sister for a day. :Sweetie Belle: No way! :Apple Bloom: One. Day. One. Day. :Granny Smith: Is this thing on? Big McIntosh I don't think this thing is on. the megaphone Hello! McIntosh whispers into her ear What is the- e- oh. You have to say so. Confangled modern doohickeys. Now, the event you've all been waiting fer! The Sister Soci- The Socialhooves- Oh, dabnabbit, you know, the big race! We have five teams this year fer the event! So y'all head on up to the finish line, y'hear? McIntosh whispers into her ear Big McIntosh Eh? the megaphone The start line! Big McIntosh That's what I said. :Sweetie Belle: That's us. :Apple Bloom: One. Day. Good luck! :Granny Smith: And may the best sisters win! On your marks... get set... Gooooo! :Applejack: yelps :Sweetie Belle: You okay, Applejack? :Sweetie Belle: Applejack, help! :Sweetie Belle: You can do it, sister! :cheering :Apple Bloom: Ooh, so close! You almost won! :Sweetie Belle: Thank you, Applejack! You were amazing! I don't even care that we didn't win. This was so much fun! Huh? Rarity?! Wait, where's Applejack? :Applejack: breath :Sweetie Belle: I don't get it. :Applejack: chuckles We switched places over at the very first mudhole. :Sweetie Belle: So, we did the whole competition... together? :Rarity: That we did, little sister. Well, except for the start line. :Apple Bloom: But you finished together! :Sweetie Belle: You mean... you were all in on it? :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Rarity: Mm-hmm. :Sweetie Belle: You did this for me? :Rarity: Us. I did it for us. You see? We are apple pie! :Sweetie Belle: Huh? :Rarity: Uh, I'll explain later. For now, I think we deserve a celebration! :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Where? :Rarity: The spa, of course. :Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle: laughing :Sweetie Belle: Oh, Rarity. :Rarity: No, I-I-I'm serious. :Rarity: Very well then, what should we write to the Princess? :Sweetie Belle: I'll start. Having a sister is just about the bestest thing in the world. But it sure isn't the easiest. :Rarity: I agree that being sisters is a wonderful thing, but it takes teamwork. Sometimes it's about compromising. Sometimes it's about accepting each others' differences. But mostly, it's about having fun together. Even if it means getting your hooves a little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty. :Sweetie Belle: A lot dirty. :Rarity: A little bit dirty! :Sweetie Belle: A lo– :Spike: Hold it, hold it! How about "a medium amount of dirty, not too little, not too much, just right"? :Rarity and Sweetie Belle: Deal! :chirping :music :credits de:Transkripte/Das Hufschwestern Festival en:Transcripts/Sisterhooves Social es:Transcripciones/La Hermandad de los Cascos pl:Transkrypty/Siostrzany Sojusz Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон